


Rising of the Darkside

by heroesonbothsides



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesonbothsides/pseuds/heroesonbothsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Force User carves a place for himself in the galaxy, saving the Sith from certain destruction from themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising of the Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very AU. Star Wars does not belong to me.

In a dimly lit room sat a human male. The man was sitting cross legged on the floor; his head bowed, eyes closed tight and his hands holding on to his knees. In front of him a red glowing holocron floated, his power in the force lifting it.

A man glowing blue, projected from the holocron was slowly pacing in front of him. Ancient teachings, secrets, and rituals were being told from the hologram. Young man's head was having trouble keeping up with all the information.

The young man in the center of the room was simply only wearing a concealing black robe. His face was full of small scars and bore a heavy frown. His master only referred to him as a Dark Force User.

The walls of the room were lined with nearly empty shelves. The shelves that had anything held a few other holocrons, and a few ancient meditation crystals.

He broke the connection between him and the holocron. His eyes opened revealing yellow menacing eyes. It was late and the young man was tired. He exited the room and walked through the empty ancient palace.

He cautiously made his way down the halls to where he slept. Over the weeks he had been here he had figured out how to move around the areas he had already explored, but there was much more in the palace the he had never seen. He planned to see it all.

He was nearly to his destination when he felt a major disturbance in the force. It felt like a surge of energy had hit him. His head felt like it would explode. His right hand went up to hold his head, and then his left went up to help. His knees gave out and sat there leaned up against the wall. Sweat dripping off his face and he's eyes closed tight.

Suddenly all the pain left him. He stood up and sprinted to his room.

His room was small, just large enough for him to stretch out to sleep. He sat down on his sleeping mat and grabbed his holo-communicator. He about called his "master" Darth Tyranus to see what happened, but hesitated. He hated his master. His master was dim witted and, stupid. Worst of all he used to be a Jedi. Jedi are nothing, only Sith have true power.

He didn't need the help of his master. The only thing that he could think of is that the Jedi had a major victory. But it couldn't be on the battle field, no battle could be that critical that he could feel it here on this abandon world. But something happened. The Jedi must have killed one of the two Sith. But he could still feel Darth Tyranus presence. It had to be Darth Tyranus's master. But that seemed unlikely, but it would explain how he could feel it on the edge of the galaxy.

This opened up opportunities for him. He could now become a true Sith apprentice... Or something more.

He did decide to call his master.

When the image of Darth Tyranus popped up he had to hold back a smile. Darth Tyranus had fear in his eyes. Sweat dropping down his face. That confirmed his suspicions, it hit him just as hard.

"Darth Tyranus, are you ok?"

"I am fine, watch your tongue before I remove it, my Dark Force User." And there is the name Dark Force User, he hated being called that. But the only way to get a new name was to become a Sith. Since there could only be two Sith anyone else that followed the dark path with the Sith could only be called Dark Force Users. To him it reminded him that he wasn't a Sith yet. But soon he would get there, the recent events hinted that it would be sooner than he thought.

"Why did you call me? I haven't heard from you in months." Tyranus said in a highly annoyed voice.

"I would like to update you on my mission, my lord."

"Have you found one of the temples yet?"

"Yes I know the location of one, I just need to get in to it. It might take a while." The young man lied. He had been inside for weeks now.

"It has taken you long enough, Dark force user. I'll give you one month. We will meet in my office on Serenno, you better have a holocron for me or you will be deemed as useless and be disposed of. You're lucky I'm giving you extra time."

"Yes my lord, I will not disappoint, my lord."

Darth Tyranus cut the transmission.

He chuckled at how it was so easy to read his master. Now to plot Tyranus' demise.

The young man had a lot of work to do, he needed a plan, and people to carry it out. He laid back on his bed. He thought about the power he would soon be able to control, and the power that he currently possesses. In the last few weeks he has been practicing saber skills, meditating in the dark side of the force, and getting power from the holocrons. With his raw talent with the force he would be unstoppable.

* * *

He awoke at sunrise and put on his black and red armor he made in his year of wondering around the galaxy looking for the hidden temples. Over his lightweight armor he put on his black robe and quickly walked towards the archives. He has taken information from holocrons and has learn quite a bit, like light saber forms, using the dark side of the force, but he had no reason to go there today. They have given him everything they could, but had nothing else to offer. He passed the door leading to the sparsely filled archives, walking into the area he hasn't explored yet.

He slowly walked down the hall conscious of every step he took. The first booby trap sprung when he was but 15 meters passed the door going to the archives.

Darts flew at him, he put his hand out and stopped darts midair with the force. "Crude, but effective." He said as he let the darts fall to the floor.

As he went further in to the depths of the temple booby traps became more common, and lethal. Like the floor falling out beneath him and large gray boulders falling on him. At the end of the main hallway he found a large doorway.

He walked in and found what seemed to be the temple's armory. The walls were lined with ancient looking armor and weapons. He walked around the room looking at everything he had found. Everything looked interesting and cool, but nothing that could help him for his upcoming battle. Until he looked at what was in the center of the room.

He approached to see a stone pedestal. Engraved in the stone, in the ancient Sith language, "Darth Hylge's lightsabers"

On top sat two identical lightsabers. They were mostly black with a little chrome plating.

He grabbed them and placed them on his belt and smiled.

He left the armory and swiftly made his way back to his room. All the traps where one time traps so he had no more reason to worry.

When he got back to his room he quickly ate something. Promptly after he finished, he started to meditate.

He started to from a plan in his head. It wasn't the how to kill Tyranus that he was planning about, he knew that would be easy. It was the fact that Tyranus was the leader of the separatists, and if he had any hopes for holding the power then he would need a way to transfer the power to himself.

After a day of meditating in the dark power of the temple and practicing to fight with two lightsaber he made a plan. The Dark Force User couldn't do anything else on this planet at the moment. So he left in the cargo ship he had stolen months earlier.

He plotted a course for Narr Shadaa, he would need criminal help to pull off this plan. During his flight, he did some research and found a place that would do the job for him.

Once he land of the moon he wasted no time. He took a taxi speeder through the tightly packed city. The taxi dropped him off at the edge of a violent gang’s territory. Exactly where he need to be.

The place was a block away. He approached the building but was stopped by a group of thugs.

"What are you doing here blondey? Get out of here before I decide to pull the trigger," the young Duros leader of the group said gaining a laugh from the other thugs.

The Dark Force User almost pulled out his lightsabers and cut them all down to size, but he would have to hide the thug's bodies, if anyone found them they would clearly be able to tell it was done by a lightsaber. The Hutts would send lots of security down there if they thought a Jedi was there. So he decided against it.

"You don't want to mess with me, I'm not worth the ammo." He said as he waved his hand, manipulating the young Duros mind to do as the dark force user said.

"I don't want to mess with you, you're not worth ammo..." He said mindlessly. After a short pause Duros went back to his normal self. "Come one guys let's get out of here and check the other taxi drop off." The thug said running off unaware of the why.

He laughed at the weak minded fools.

Inside the building a man looked up for the computer screen to see his customer.

"Well looky there, a customer, what do you need, sir?" The Togruta said standing up for his chair to talk to the shady figure that walked through the door.

"I need you to make me a fake holo recording."

"Ohh that will be easy sir, if you have the right stuff to give me a start." The Togruta said as if things like this happen daily.

"I have four hours of the man talking and five hours of footage, on this data pad I have what I want it to say, word for word."

"Wow sir, you are prepared."

"Yes, how long will it take?"

"Well sir, I think sir it will take five days. It will cost 1,000 credits"

"I need it in two days, I will pay four times that amount."

"Sir, thank you sir, it will be done no problem in two days. If you don't mind sir, what is your name sir."

"You have no need to know that... I will be here tomorrow night"

Without another word the Dark Force User left the building. He had two days to spend on the smuggler's moon so he decided to stock up on food and supplies for his temple.

The Dark Force User found a slave auction in the nicer area of the city. The auction was hosted by the Hutts that controlled the moon. He wondered around looking at the other things being sold; the Hutts loved money, if they can get you to buy more than just slaves then they will jump on the opportunity.

He bought thirty top of the line security droids, they would be his army until he good get reliable soldiers.

He walked through the main auction and saw slaves being sold. He looked over the group of slaves and felt the presence of a force sensitive. One of the slaves was force sensitive. Since they were grouped so tightly together he couldn't tell exactly which one it was.

His mind began racing about how a Sith needs an apprentice, and would soon be a true Sith. He went and registered a bidding number. He sat down in a bidding room as the group of slaves walked on the center stage.

A loud voice boomed out of the speaker. "Now this is a group of ten female Twi'leks. The reason they are placed in a group is because they all share a similar color, red. They have been trained for cooking and house work. Or you could use them to do more pleasurable things… We'll start the bidding low.... 5,000 credits each. Do we have an opening bid? There! 5,500, 5,500, do we have 6,000? We're at 5,500, do we have 6,000? There! 6,000! Now 7,000, 7,000, do we have 7,000?" The bidding continued at a fast paces for a few minutes. It slowed down at 14,800. "Do we have 14 900? We are at 14,800... Looking for 14,900... Going once."

When most of the competition had faltered the Dark Force User started bidding too. All the way up to 17,500 credits each. Once he won the bidding he leaned back in his chair trying to decide what to do with the nine other slaves.

He liked the thought of being in control of group of people. He could have them make a small town of servants outside of the temple. When he was a Sith Lord the town could be the base of his operations, since no non-Sith could ever enter the temple.

Why have power if you have no one to control?

The Dark Force User bought fifteen male slaves; five Humans, seven Twi'leks, two Zabrak, and one Cathar. Then five more female slaves; three human, and two Zabark.

He took his newly acquired slaves and droids to the cargo ship, giving the slaves enough food to survive.

* * *

Late the next night the Dark force user went back to the holo-recording building.

"Welcome back sir! You'll be happy to know that it has been completed. One of my best works. Funny that you want it made with the leader of the separatists." The Togruta said.

"Delete everything on the computer. I what no evidence tracing back here."

"I cannot do that sir.. But I can..."

"Wipe the damn memory if you know what's good for you."

The Togruta unhappily deleted the data on the computer. "I can assure that I will never tell anyone anything."

"You can assure me all you want, I'm going to guarantee that you won't say anything."

The Togruta took a step backwards in fear, "what... What do you mean, sir?"

The Dark Force User's open hand rose in to the air pointing and the Togruta's neck. He clenched his fist and the Togruta's wind pipe collapsed.

"You will never say another word in your pointless life." The Dark force user said to the dead body of the Togruta. He took the data chips from the computers and crushed each of them. Destroying all possible proof of the holo-recording being a fake.

He swiftly left Narr Shadaa with his slaves and droid. He returned to his abandon planet. The planet had no known name and the only proof of anyone ever being there is the Sith temple. The planet had no water, life or anything. The only thing that happened was the wind blowing. The whole surface was covered with gray infertile sand and one small mountain range.

After they landed in front of the palace the slaves promptly went to work setting up a temporary shelter for them to be protected from the weekly sand storm.

Once a week a wall of gray sand swept through the area. It was a large sand storm that blew swiftly across the surface of the planet on an exact path. After each pass half of the planet was hit. Seven days later it would return again.

The droids followed them to keep them out of trouble. He followed and studied the force sensitive slave, trying to finding her weakness. In the remaining time he had before he had to go to kill Darth Tyranus, he explored the rest of the palace. Finding more artifacts and interesting rooms.

* * *

When the time came, the Dark Force User left his planet with the instructions for his slaves to dig a giant hole. He set off for Serenno. When he came out of light speed he contacted his master.

"I am here my lord, the holocron with me." He lied, the holocron was still safely on the temple.

"Good job my minion, I am waiting in my office." The old man said as he cut the transmission.

"Stupid old man, to bad this is the beginning of the end for you."

He landed his large cargo ship and walk directly to the office where Tyranus was sitting.

"Ah. Give me the holocron. Prove to me that you are not a failure."

"I am sorry my lord, I do not have it."

"Incompetent, worthless life form! You will pay with your life!" Darth Tyranus yelled in anger. Lightning shot from his hand directly at his Dark Force User.

The Dark force user pulled out one of his twin lightsabers and absorbed the lightning. "You are the Dark Lord of the Sith, and that's the best you've got? Now that your master has died you are the strongest person in galaxy but you can't kill me? A simple Dark Force User?"

Darth Tyranus enraged by his words, draws his lightsaber, "How do you know of my masters death?"

"Oh I have my ways, did it ever seem weird to you that I contacted you right after the huge disturbance in the force, but did not say anything about it?" Tyranus stayed silent, the Dark Force User smiled. "Oh so you didn't realize anything was wrong? Wow you're more stupid than I thought. And I already really looked down on you."

Tyranus yelled in anger and charges to attack. The Dark Force User blocked his master's attack easily and moves to the offensive.

Darth Tyranus was a master swords man but old. The younger Dark Force User quickly got the advantage.

The Dark Force User stepped back let the old man catch his breath.

The Dark Force User broke the silence. "The saddest part about this is you didn't even kill your master yourself. Because you weren't strong enough. You've been plotting for such a long time, it's a shame your master put you back in your place before you could do anything."

Tyranus blinded by his anger pushes his attack, but he becomes clumsy. The Dark Force User quickly over takes his master, pointing the tip of his lightsaber at the old man's throat. Tyranus dropped his saber in defeat.

"On your knees old man. You are a fool, sending the Dark force User that had the most potential out to find knowledge for you? Did it ever occur to you that I might look at the holocrons? You never thought that I want the knowledge for myself?" The Dark Lord of the Sith stayed silent. "You're a damned fool." The Dark Force User lifted his lightsaber above his head ready to execute the Sith.

Before the blade came down the old Sith yelled out, "apprentice save me!"

"Apprentice?" The Dark Force User questioned to himself. He turned his gaze to his old master. "You already have an apprentice?"

The door on the side of the large room opened revealing a hooded figure standing with his lightsaber in hand. He wore all black, his face hidden under the concealing hood. He ignited his double bladed lightsaber. He silently charged towards the Dark Force User.

The Dark Force User leaped towards the apprentice as he drew his second light saber. Their lightsabers clashed as they fought. The apprentice being an expert assassin could move quickly and quietly, but he was missing a vital element. The assassin worked best with the element of surprise. He was defeated quickly.

The Dark Force User kicked the apprentice into the wall, knocking him out for a few minutes. The dark force user returned finish off Darth Tyranus.

Tyranus had gotten up retrieved his lightsaber and started to try to escape. 

The Dark force user disarmed his old master and forced him back on his knees. He crossed the two lightsabers by the old man's throat, "any last words?"

Tyranus looked up at the dark force user in fear. "Please spare me, if I die it will be the end of the Sith."

"Oh that will not be a problem. I will take your place. For you are not a true Sith. I am more of a Sith than you ever could be. On the time I've spent wondering the galaxy I have learned the ways of the Sith, learned their Philosophy, learned what I means to be Sith. I have meditated in the dark side, absorbed the information of the holocrons." He pulls the two lightsabers together decapitating the Dark Lord of the Sith, Tyranus. "And now I have returned the Sith to its powerful state. It's now cleansed of weakness."

The Dark Force User returned his lightsabers to his belt, gazing upon the headless body.

"If you could kill my master so easily then I have no chance against you." The apprentice said breaking the silence. He stood up and approached the Dark force user. "I will oppose no threat to you. Let me serve you. I would like to become a true Sith like you are," the apprentice begged down on his knees.

The dark force user paused. He had suspected that the Twi’lek would be his apprentice. She would be his apprentice. The person in front of him had already had some training in the dark side. He would think further what to do with the Twi’lek.

"As long as you are loyal to me, I will teach you. But the second I suspect that you plotting against me you will be dead. You will do what I say, when I say it... Take off your hood I want to see your face."

He lifted the hood from his head revealing his green skin. A Mirialan, a few small angular tattoos symmetrically dotted his face. Two upside down triangles were placed under each eye.

The Dark Force User proclaimed, "you shall now be known as Darth... Yularous."

Darth Yularous kept bowing as the Dark Force User continued. "And I, I shall be known as Darth Vesper. Dark Lord of the Sith, future emperor of the galaxy."


End file.
